Future Change
by Deetdee
Summary: Our protagonist Hope in the modern age ends up getting transmigrated into the Dragon Ball Universe as Future Trunks where fighting is his new way of life. Will he end up thriving in this new situation? And will he ever get back home? Find out on this new story of Dragon Ball Z! Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation.
1. History of Trunks

Throughout history, there have been many theories and predictions about how the world will end. Events such as alien invasions, global-wide natural disasters, or a new world war are just some examples. I was only a baby when the end started. Our downfall began when Earth's greatest warrior Son Goku died from heart virus. Even though we just lost a hero we had no time to grieve as the next set of villains appeared, two cold-blooded androids that follow their own rules. The rest of the Earth special defense forces; Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu, rushed to defend the nearby city and its inhabitants. Sadly, they were all picked off one by one...even my own father Vegeta, a super saiyan at the time stood no chance. I never even had the chance to get to know him. Just like that the hope of this world was lost and the only thing stopping the androids from causing more destruction and mayhem was gone. Its been thirteen years since then and I think its time to look back on how all this transpired.

While my mom and I are heading back home I guess I should tell you how this all began. My name is Trunks Briefs, and everyone on this Earth should know how the androids came to be. From what my mother has told me the androids were created by a man known as Dr. Gero, he was supposedly the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army (RRA). The RRA was a global private military commanded by a man code-named Red. Although they were destroyed twenty some years ago by none other than Goku. Even if they were destroyed Goku made a fatal mistake by letting Gero live...whether it was on accident or on purpose I don't know, but this shouldn't have happened because now his creations are on the loose causing global chaos! His only motivation after that defeat was killing Son Goku and achieving what the RRA couldn't do, global domination. Dr. Gero's specialty was creating machines, at first he created pure robots like Android 8, but after he lost his life's work in the RRA he began going off the deep end and trying human experimentation. Thus, after many failed attempts he finally achieved his magnum opus androids 17 and 18. Although, some good that did him as after they appeared they admitted to killing their creator in cold blood just because they didn't want to follow orders. And now they do as they please because there's no one left to stop them...leaving destroyed buildings and dead bodies wherever they travel. Its horrible...being powerless to stop madness, feeling responsible for letting innocent people die. It just makes me want to-'BRRRZZT'.

"Behind me you are looking at the burning wreckage of Pepper town city the largest target of the androids hostility 'VROOM', they just went flew over our heads first they were destroying the city, now they're on a joyride terrorizing the survivors, this is just" 'CLICK'

"This is terrible that's what, I can't listen anymore. Darn those two, they're wrecking this entire planet, everyone living in fear wondering when they're going to strike next that's no way to live. There has to be a way to stop them" Said Bulma my mother.

'I cant keep listening to this anymore' I thought as my hands clench.

"Mom stop the car you're going to have to go home without me" I said.

"Whatever for Trunks? What's wrong?" My mother asked.

I couldn't respond as I knew she wouldn't be very happy with what I needed to do, but she noticed my clenched hands as she has always been a smart and observant person.

"Trunks no, I'm not going to lose you to those mechanical demons, no way. Don't you dare leave this car mister, 'WHOOSH' WAIT Trunks NO!" She said as I flew away towards Peppercorn city.

I know what I'm doing is reckless, but I don't plan to let those innocent people die and I also don't intend to die here!

Although, when I arrived there I was too late. The androids were gone...leaving only fires plus destroyed buildings in their wake. I tried calling out for anyone to still be alive "Hello! Anyone! Is there anyone here? I'm here to help you! The androids are gone! Please, if there's anyone call out to me!...please..." Out of desperation I started clawing at the rubble of the destroyed buildings hoping to find something anything to validate how I can save people from those vile androids. I searched until my hands bled...although all I found were tattered and burned pieces of clothing. Although, wait...over there!

"Little Girl! I'm here to help you!" I said with a stupid grin on my face. You could easily hear the pride that made its way onto my voice when I found the seemingly six year old brown hair, light blue winter clothed girl wearing a cute Ushanka style hat with a bow, lying on the floor. Even so, I knew I had to do all I could to find any more survivors.

"Do you know where your parents are?" I said while rushing towards her, hoping for a chance to find more people. "Because if you do we can go look for them right no-" I just realized that shes not responding to any of my shouts. Oh God, please don't let be dead...just let her be unconscious that's all I ask. But as I hesitantly grew nearer I could tell tha-that she was gone. I dropped to my knees and picked up her only belonging, a small stuffed brunette colored bunny in red overalls. This all just seemed so unfair, why would anyone do such a thing!? Destroying an entire city? Killing this little girl!? Just WHY! 'Clink' With that noise my raging thoughts stopped, could it be the androids? Maybe another survivor? I had to turn around and find out, any option is a good one! 'Swish'

It turns out it was none of those options...instead it was my only friend Son Gohan; son of Son Goku. He's been the last fighter left against the androids so I don't see him very often. So, I knew I had to get some answers from him.

"Gohan! Why are they doing this? Killing all of these innocent people!?" I said struggling to say these words.

"Is this the way life is supposed to be? So full of pain? Well I'd rather fight and die than watch this all happen. No, I cant just sneak around while this is going on! Gohan you have to train me, Please. I must fight! Your a half-Saiyan the same as me, you know how I feel, help me channel some of this anger!...Gohan please!" I said on the verge of tears.

" You're an emotional wreck Trunks, sort of pitiful. Kind of like I was when my dad was still alive. So, from now on I'm your master and you are my pupil, how's that Trunks?" Gohan said in that confident manner he always has.

"It's great, I wont let you down" saying this with a teary smile. "Oh, but don't tell my mom about his okay?" I ask.

"I hear ya Trunks. When I first started out I didn't want my mom to know either. Haahahaa" We laughed as Gohan always used a light-hearted mood when he needed to. I heard he got hit from his father.

"Anyway, lets you back home, wouldn't want Bulma to get too upset." Gohan said. And I cringed just imagining this happening...as it most likely would.

It turns out my mother didn't get upset...most likely because Gohan was there. Although, she likely suspects something must be going on seeing as I came back with Gohan.

But that doesn't matter because tomorrow is today! And today is when I start training with Gohan! Who knows what he could teach me? He might teach me his original cool moves, or maybe a unique fighting style, maybe learn to transform into a super Saiyan, OH or maybe...just maybe a signature move of Vegetas? That would be the best thing he could teach me...Hmm looks like hes coming now.

'I wonder why Gohan made me come all the way to the coast.' It was truly puzzling, perhaps we would train by swimming? Well, its best to stop thinking about it, and instead start training!

"Hey Gohan, what did we come all the way out here for?" I asked right off the bat.

"OW!"

He smacked me on the top of my head then said "Now Trunks, we already agreed that from now on I'm your master so when we're training I'll only accept you referring to me as master, sensei, teacher, mentor, boss, chief, sect leader, senior, actually scratch that one, emperor, god, or daddy."

"The last one was a joke by the way." He said with a blank face, but then started chuckling.

'If that's what his sense of humor is like, I'm looking forward to any more of his jokes...' I thought with a sweat drop dripping down my head.

"But seriously Trunks, refer to me with a respectful title to show me that you're taking this serious. Or else, I wont be taking you seriously at all." He said with a mix of a disappointed and threatening tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"OKAY, Master Gohan!" I shouted quickly in response while fixing my posture.

"Alright then...now DODGE!" He said with what I imagine to be a mischievous smile before completely disappearing in my field of vision, then suddenly reappearing right in front me where I only saw a flash of a fist.

"Wha-" The surprise of the sudden attack made me take the whole brunt force of the punch which I can say is the most powerful blow I've ever received. So much so, that it knocked me off the ground and off the small cliff into the water.

"What'd you do that fo-Wait, Gohan help me! The currents too strong!" I said in pure panic of fear of drowning.

"*sigh* this is going to be a long training session" I faintly heard Master say while I was on the verge of blacking out.

"Come on Trunks, first you disrespected me, next you didn't dodge, then you couldn't even get out of the water on your own? What happened?" Master said in confusion.

"Well what did you expect master? The first thing was my fault, but when you suddenly appeared in front of me punching me in the face what did you want me to do! Then you expect me to get out of that whirlpool how would I even do that!?" I said in annoyance and anger just waiting for the answer Gohan would give.

"Well...I don't know, maybe...fly...you know using your ki?" said Gohan in amusement.

"Well...I-I couldn't concentrate because I almost drowned, okay!" I said in exasperation and disappointment on how I could have easily gotten back up to where Master was.

"Anyway, Trunks so far I'm not impressed with what you've shown me, plus the complaining is not helping me with changing my mind." He said wagging his finger side to side.

"Wait, Goha-I mean Master give me another chance to prove myself, I know I could do better so please!" I said in a heap of desperation.

"...Okay Trunks I've decided...charge up and show me your full power level. NOW Trunks!" He ended with a yell.

Immediately I straightened up and placed my hands as if they were about to start lifting up a dumbbell individually.

'Come on Trunks, In order to do this you have dig down inside of yourself and use you life force and charge yourself with its energy. so much so, that it you gain a visible aura around you. Controlling and manipulating to your exact orders because its apart of you, kind of like a soul. Although be sure not to use too much as it still needs to recharge.' I thought to remind myself in order to fully bring out every source of power I had to impress Master Gohan.

The sudden drought of silence was unusual next to the crashing waves of the sea. Its as if the Earth knew an crucial event was about to take place that would determine its future. Then, a sudden hot white flash brought Gohan to the seemingly thin white sheen of aura that covered all of Trunks body. Though the white outline of ki kept terraforming to a thicker and more dense consistency, as well as, expanding outwards and upwards to a whole foot above Trunks head.

"hhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

All the while, a sudden shout tore through the silence that slowly and consistently increased in volume. Nature's calls also followed the strangled scream that demonstrated power, by the tempo and fierceness of the waves escalating. As well as, sudden stormy clouds appearing all throughout the skies. Cries of thunder and lightning striking down from the heavens above. The winds itself swept away anything not connected to nature showing leaving only those worthy being able to see this scene.

And its all centered on a thirteen year old teen with unique purple barely reaching his eyes that is usually swept to the side with a curve, but is now fluttering all over the place due to the howling winds. He has the most enigmatic teal-blue eyes that would show innocence and a drive to achieve his goals if they were not closed. Having a light tan skin tone with a thin build that is in the middle of developing muscles. All the while, wearing a white tee-shirt with blue long sleeves that have Capsule Corp spelled in the center, along with gray sweatpants plus black boots and white boots.

This along with the surprising silent but small smiling Gohan unmoving in the man-made storm makes it a stunning backdrop.

It's been three months since Gohan started training me, he says I'm progressing smoothly and on the right track to becoming a super Saiyan. Although, the one thing that's stopping me is I need to feel anger...anger at what the androids do. And I do feel anger for what they do, they killed my father and kill more and more each day for Christ's sake! But Gohan says it's not enough. It's never enough. That's why I need to get stronger to help him! It's getting harder for him to fight them both by himself, but he won't let me come with him when I ask. He says I'm not ready.

But that all changes now the hateful androids are taking over the Orange star city amusement park, I mean who does that? We are flying back home when we saw them, now he has to let me take part in the fight.

"Gohan we have to go save them!" I shouted frantically.

"Your right Trunks, let's go. Though you are going to have to watch at a distance." He said with cool confidence.

"What Gohan? NO!" I shouted.

"Your going to have to Trunks. I can't lose my only student now, can I?" He spoke with a smile towards the end.

"...Fine Gohan since you are my best friend and teacher I'll hang back for this one." I said with a shrug and returning smile at the end.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this Trunks." He said with a genuine smile.

So, I flew down and landed in a Ferris wheel container. While Gohan quickly flew down and sucker punched android 17 sending him into the gift shop. He landed softly on the ground as android 18 watched him like a disinterested hawk. Moments later the gift shop rubble exploded as android 17 reappeared with dusty clothes an-and, is that a stuffed star plush in his mouth? That's hilarious! Hahaa.

After I got over my laughing fit I finally got a glimpse of what the androids look like with my own eyes. Android 17 looks like a modern rebellious teen that dressed up as a cowboy. With straight silky hair parted down the middle into two identical curves that reaches the neck in length. Wearing a black tee-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath finished with an orange bandana around his neck. As for pants, he wears blue skinny jeans under green ankle warmers along with black, blue, and orange sneakers. His face might look androgynous to some, but I can clearly see muscular features on his face and body.

As for the other one android 18 she looks like a angel that just fell from heaven with those golden neck length locks that make you want to run your fingers through them. The pale skin tone with sharp sky blue eyes all framed by a confident yet bored looking face. As for what she's wearing, it's A blue vest with the sleeves ripped off over a black under shirt with white rippled sleeves. Complimented by a matching blue skirt and brown belt combo, black tights, and brown cowboy boots. All in all, a perfect woman for any guy if you didn't know what she's done beforehand.

"Oh look, he's dark haired today." 18 said in any bored tone.

"Looks like this will be easy then." Said 17 before he vanished and knocked Gohan back with a punch.

Gohan quickly powered up into a super Saiyan and fought back evenly with android 17 until android 18 jumped in and they double-teamed him.

'Oh no, Gohan's getting creamed I have to go help him.' I flew out and disregarded what Gohan told me before the battle began and launched a hard fist at android 18 then quickly jumped back to survey the damage I dealt.

Her head tilting is the only change I saw, she kept the bored look down to a tee, although I think I saw a faint hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Well now, you're pretty cute." she said in glee.

"But you shouldn't have tried to hurt me." She said as she slapped me with her palm knocking me back.

Now I've never gotten slapped before but this has to be the most painful slap I'll ever receive.

I was knocked back to the Ferris wheel and quickly back-flipped on top of a compartment into a wide stance with both arms facing forward. Charging up the Ki in my body and guiding it towards my palms, I began launching energy blast after energy blast.

"HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH" Putting all of my energy into these continuous rapid fire blasts quickly gets tiring. So tiring that I dropped to my knees after making about thirty energy blasts.

Now, I can only look up at the dense cloud of smoke, praying, hoping that this was enough to take out Android 18. The situation was like out of a scene from a horror movie, where the victims think they got away from the killer, but they don't, they never do. Sixty seconds, that's how long it took for the smoke to disperse enough for me to see through it. And what I saw was, was nothing. There was nothing behind the smoke, just burning ashes and some fires, but no android.

'Did I actually win? I couldn't have I? Even Gohan didn't manage to beat one yet. Wait, Gohan! Now's my chance to go help him now that 18's gone.' I thought.

"What are you looking for?" I heard a sensual, sinful, mirthful, and downright dangerous voice whispering in my ear. It was the type of voice you would hear in YouTube ASMR videos. And one that I was not prepared for at all. I immediately wanted to attack behind me, but I had to be smart about this because I'm low on energy and the enemy is in my blind spot.

"You, to tell you the truth...eighteen." I said trying to play along.

"Well isn't that just a coincidence. I was looking for you too." She said with what I presume to be a smile.

"But, you might not like the reason why I was looking for you." She said as I got a dark foreboding sense.

"Well, how about you tell me why then?" I said with a wry smile and little chuckle as I slowly turned around. Just waiting until I catch sight of her. Once I saw her blonde locks I wildly threw a cross punch aiming for her temple.

*Thud*

My fist was caught. There's nothing I can do...this is the end. "Ah!" I couldn't resist shouting as she painfully squeezed my hand. I tried moving my part to get out of the hold but she used her other hand to grab my shoulder with the same amount of force she did for my hand.

"It was so I could punish you. heh heh heh." As I was looking back she said this with crazy eyes that were enjoying seeing me suffering, a demonic smile, and mirthful chuckle.

*crack* "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Then I felt a searing, burning, shooting pain in my lower back. Caused by what I can only guess to be her knee. It was the most painful thing I've ever felt in my short life. Unbearable pain, the most unbearable pain that it wouldn't be surprising if my spine shattered. I could not handle it then everything went black.

My name is Son Gohan, son of Son Goku the hero of the world. Although ever since he died from his heart virus thirteen years ago, I have taken up his job of protecting Earth. Personally, I don't think I've been doing a good job seeing as the androids are still out causing pain, misery, and mayhem. But I'm doing all I can, fighting them both by myself is not an easy task. I can't keep doing this, saving some but ultimately just running away to fight another day. Heck, even Vegeta couldn't beat them and he was the Prince of all Saiyans. Although, by now I believe I've already surpassed him in power. That's when it came to me, I had to start fight on even grounds with them. Get somebody strong enough to handle one of them while I deal with the other. That's when the only other Saiyan existence Trunks appeared and asked me for training. Naturally, I obliged since this fit right into my plans.

When he showed up to train and showed his fighting skills I was disappointed...but it was to be expected seeing as he never really fought before. But, when I was exposed to his Ki level I was frankly surprised. His Ki level was higher than mine when I was his age. That's when I knew that Trunks would surpass me, and that I would have no regrets if I would suddenly pass as he would take up the mantle of Earth's protector.

I've known Trunks since he was a baby. So I knew what he was like and he would take my training seriously. If I had to describe him he would be smart, cheerful, emotional, determined, stubborn, confident, and snarky. Altogether, a personality that that would make for a great protector.

Anyway, my daily routine during this time would be sleeping, eating, training, helping out my mother Chi-Chi, helping the survivor's of android attacks, Fighting the androids, teaching Trunks, or spending time with my girlfriend Videl. A different routine from everyone else that's for sure, but I've had time to get used to it. This makes my day for the most part stressful, so I try not to be so serious all the time and crack jokes...just like Goku did. Although; Trunks, Chi-Chi, Videl, Bulma, and everyone I save makes this all worth it.

Today, while flying home after a daily training session with Trunks we encountered the androids attacked a children's amusement park. Laughing as they drove everyone into frantically running away. Using the rides then destroying them after they had their fun. Despicable androids, how I would like nothing more than to dissemble them, permanently.

Usually, I would force Trunks to leave and let me handle them. Although today I allowed him to watch but not get involved, I trusted him enough to do this. He would not be ready to directly fight them until he reached the level of super Saiyan that increases your overall power output by fifty times.

So, when I saw him immediately jump into to attack android 18 I was angered and concerned. While it was easier to just be fighting android 17 then fighting both of them, having to keep track of Trunks 'fight' made me continuously anxious and worried. When I saw 18 sneak up behind him and struck him in the back with her knee, I knew I needed to get Trunks out of here. Dodging a punch from 17 and countering a strong kick to the solar plexus to knock him back, I spiked my energy and placed my fingers in a wide fan position in front of my forehead and shouted "Solar Flare!" Creating a blinding mass of light designed to disorient opponents. After that I used my max speed to rush upon 18 as I knew the solar flare would stop 17 for long. Throwing a quick but powerful sucker punch to make her let go of Trunks I scooped him up and ducked down into the various stands and attractions of the park.

Hiding behind a destroyed dart stand barely 10 feet away from the androids was nerve-wracking. Hearing them clearly and knowing if they walk that short distance they would be able to see you.

"Damn, he got away again. How does he keep doing it?" The male voice said angrily.

"I don't know or care, what I'm more concerned with is who he brought with him. That purple haired kid is interesting." The female voice said with a smirk.

"Really huh? Well he didn't look that interesting to me. Hey I have an idea how about we take some potshots since they couldn't have gotten far from here." The male replied with an equal smirk.

"Help yourself, but I swear if you kill the purple haired kid I will never speak to you again." The female voice replied with venom in her tone.

"Alright, sheesh. This will be as easy as shooting fish in a barrel. Heh." The male voice said in a cocky tone.

*Boom*

I could only hold Trunks close to me and pray the 17 didn't strike me with one of his blasts.

*BOom*

Holding my breath and bracing myself for an unexpected blast.

*BOOm*

"..."

It seems the blasts have stop-

*BOOM*

*explosion*

The scalding heat of an energy blast right on top of me. The deafening sound it creates ruptures my ear drums. Trying and mostly succeeding to use my body to protect Trunks in any way I can by taking the force of the beam. It knocks us to the ground where I tightly shut my mouth with my right hand to suppress a scream tearing through my throat. The only thing I can feel is pain on my left side. The side where I took the most brunt force of the blast. In fact, I cant move or feel my left arm. Looking down I saw my left arm is gone. I started panicking and hyperventilating, but knew I had to calm down and breathe, just breathe. because if I didn't calm down I could possibly lose more than just my arm. Extending my hearing to its limits by trying to pick on whether the androids have left by now or not. Hearing faint words being said, but they are jumbled and distorted, I'm not even able to discern them by gender.

"Dang-looks-they are-That's-Shame-there's-next-let's go-18-yeah-get-here." the voice(s)? said.

From what I can tell they're leaving, that's great I have to get Trunks and go to Capsule Corp to heal, wait Trunks where is he!? I see him he's lying on his stomach on the floor, looking as pale as a sheet. His back looks broken and bent in some weird angles, more so than mine. Overall he looks like he's just barely hanging on. Crawling over, I checked the pouch on my waist to bring out some Senzu beans. Magical beans grown on the highest tower on Earth to absorb the most sunlight can heal your injuries and restore your stamina and Ki reserves. Loosening the strap of the pouch and turning it upside-down to drop the beans on the ground, *click clack* my eyes widened when I only saw one bean drop bounce on the floor. Instantly I knew what I had to do. What my father would do.

I clawed the ground the bean was on to scoop it in my palm, then began slowly trudging and scraping the floor to reach Trunks using my one arm. Once I reached him I flipped him onto his back and pried open his mouth and stuck the bean in.

"Trunks, Chew Trunks, You have to live...You have to live" I whispered in a hoarse voice as I can hardly more let alone speak.

"Live Trunks please." I said crying...then everything started illuminating with a certain glow...then burnt out like a light-bulb.

When I came to I felt no pain. Moving around was possible, sitting up was possible and I thought that this could only be the work or either; A. The Dragon Balls, B. Mechanical healer, C. or Senzu beans. Although, A and B were out because piccolo's dead so the Dragon Balls are not usable and we don't have enough resources to construct a healer advanced enough to completely heal the injury I had. So, I can only assume that someone used a Senzu bean on me, but the only person who would have something like that is Gohan, wait Gohan where is he? I was knocked unconscious during the fight and if he gave me a Senzu bean he should still be around here.

Looking around I see debris everywhere no sign of the park that existed here or anyone else for that matter. Except, wait right next to me, signature orange gi with a blue undershirt, blue belt, wristbands, boots, pale complexion, and short black hair that's spiked to the side.

"Gohan did fight those androids off?" I asked him excitingly as he laid prone on the floor not responding.

"Oh no Gohan, please don't be gone." I said as I ran towards him and fell down to my knees to check his pulse.

*Badump Badump Badump*

"Oh thank god, your still alive, now where's the pouch that held the Senzu beans?" I asked quietly to myself searching his body to see if I can find the pouch strapped to him. After looking for fifteen seconds I noticed that the pouch was clutched in his hand. Opening his grip I took the pouch and set it upside down over my hand wiggling it to make any stray beans drop. Only none came, Seeing this I panicked and reached down to hoist Gohan up onto my shoulder. Although, once I grabbed his sides I noticed something worrying, his left arm was missing. Where his arm should be is replaced by the pool of blood gathering under him and his undershirt short sleeve. Knowing he must be in critical condition I quickly and gently pick him up and start flying at my fastest speed toward my home Capsule Corporation. Home of me and my mother Bulma the smartest woman in the world.

'Gohan, Oh Gohan. Why'd you have to use the last Senzu bean on me?" I though in despair.

Not even five minutes later I arrived home at West city and barged into the door rushing into the basement all while shouting "Mom, Help!" Once I arrive in her laboratory I saw her move the goggles she was wearing to the top of her head and stop what she was doing on the project she calls 'hope!' and look in my direction.

"Mom...you have to help Gohan...please." I said with the beginning of tears forming in my eyes.

"What happened Trunks!?" I could see the widening surprise in her eyes when she saw Gohan and the condition he was in.

"Well, we ran into the androids on our way home." I said in a reluctant tone, but knew she deserved to know how Gohan ended up like this.

"Well, never mind that here lay him on this table and go fetch some water, also go calm yourself down you look like your dog just died." She said with a small laugh at a poor attempt of humor.

"Yeah...okay...I'll go do...that." I said leaving. Once I was out of the room I punched the wall *boom* releasing some stress and anger at being useless for Gohan while fighting. The punch caused an indent in the wall plaster. Although, that didn't make me feel much better since I could be the reason why Gohan would die...or live and maybe lose his arm. I couldn't imagine Gohan dying right now as he's the only who can fight the androids right now, and I don't think I can handle the guilt of being the cause of his death in these dark times. Even the alternative option of him living, but losing his arm would be bad as he would likely hate me after that. But at least he would still be alive right?

'I don't even know anymore, I just need to go help mom so where's the bucket?' I thought looking around for the object to finally be useful to Gohan.

The surgery or whatever Bulma did to Gohan was a success. Although it took a week for Gohan to wake up. And when he did it was chaos.

I was doing some Ki control training in the backyard when I heard *Bang* a sharp bang coming from inside the house. Now, when you have Bulma as a mom you usually hear these types of noises when she's working on something important. Although, when you hear your mother shouting "Trunks!" right after the first sound it usually means that somethings wrong or she needs my help. When I focused on her Ki to locate her in the house I realized she was in one of the guest rooms, or more precisely Gohan's recovery room. Understanding that Gohan might have woken up from his coma I slammed open the door only to see Bulma staying far away from Gohan as he was moving around on the bed as if he was having a horrifying night terror. Seeing him in pain I jumped over and tried to hold him to the bed and speak plus shake him to wake him up.

"Gohan, your safe the androids aren't here your just having a nightmare. You just need to WAKE UP!" I started out soft slowly raising my voice and the intensity of shakes when he refused to wake up.

When he finally woke up he sharply sat up to a 90 degree posture while breathing heavily and pushed me off of him into the wall.

"Ouch" I reflexively spoke when the wall and I made contact.

Standing back on my feet I cautiously approached Gohan who looks like he 's just been told the cake is a lie and said: "How are you feeling Gohan?"

When he heard my voice he looked at me then Bulma then me again then back at Bulma then looked down at himself and took deep breaths. after a while of this he looked more relieved and calm.

"Well Trunks, truthfully I'm not feeling too well, but I'm good enough to move at least. Although do you think you can give me a hand here?" He said trying to shift the mood into a joyful tone with his pun quip.

In response I grimaced as I still blamed myself for him receiving that injury.

"Listen Gohan, I'm sorry if I wasn't there and tried to convince you to let me fight you wouldn't have gotte-"

"Let me stop you there Trunks...Don't you dare think that you were the cause of me losing my arm. I had a number of chances to make it out safely, but I chose this and although I didn't expect to lose a body part like this, I still accept it since your okay." He said with a heartwarming smile. A smile so joyful that you wouldn't imagine he just lost his arm. A smile that just blew my self-depreciating thoughts away. A smile so truthful that only the most pure-hearted people can produce or recreate. A smile that I have never seen before in my life and will likely never see again. That's how special this smile was to me.

"W-Well, if you say so Gohan, then I will and thank you." I said with a sheepish smile.

'Seeing these two reconnected after a major event happening brings tears to my eyes. Understanding each other through words and smiles is truly enlightening. I'm proud and lucky that my son has a friend like Gohan. I just know that these two are the only ones that will be able to save this timeline.'

Ever since Gohan lost his arm, I have not been seeing him as much. To further prove my point, the only time in which I have seen him is when he's been training me. I've heard from Videl that he's been training more intensely and having longer session's. He even seems to be actively trying to find and challenge the androids. I'm sure he's only doing this because he has to much anger built up, but I hope this doesn't end up in disaster. I've tried to speak to him, but it's either he wont let me see him or brushes me off and says hes doing something important. This behavior suggests that he's still mad at me, which I totally understand...bu- I guess I'll just give him some time and space then.

Since the training sessions with me are getting shorter by the day I've had more time to polish my own fighting techniques. For instance, I'm working on creating my own Ki blast attack. Also, I'm working on getting used to this sword Gohan gifted me for sticking with his training a while back. He knows some swordsmanship and has taught me the basics, but has never made it part of his fighting style. So, he decided to give it to me.

For reference the sword I received is a long sword with brown leather wrapped around the hilt, a metal guard acting as the handle bar, resting in an Orange colored scabbard strapped to my back with navy blue straps connected across my chest. Allowing easy access for the sword to be drawn from above my right shoulder. Also, from what I can tell the sword was made by a master craftsman, Gohan said he got it from someone called Tapion, whoever that is.

Anyways, for the energy based attack I'm planning for it to be in the shape of a sphere, compressed Ki designed for the perfect shape and size to launch fast and powerfully. In addition to creating a fiery explosion to cause the most damage to the androids. Even though it might take A bit of time to charge up, I'm sure I'll figure out a way to get rid of the kinks.

This is what I've been doing with my free time and I have been making steady progress.

When Gohan still hasn't spoke to me aside from our daily training session's I decided to try to transform into a super Saiyan.

Standing in this open flatland of grass, hunched over hands clenched in front of my stomach. I raise my energy, causing flickers of white aura to surround my body. These bursts of energy create winds that rustle the plant life.

Pushing beyond my limits I raise my Ki higher, hoping to break the boundary and ascend to the next level I constantly see Gohan at. Bursts of gold filter my vision, the sign of a super Saiyan, blinking in and out of existence as I let out grunts showing how hard i'm trying. Constant winds creating audible noise from the rustling of grass echoing through the land. Until, the gold light streams die out and I'm left on my knees panting in exhaustion for trying to reach a level that I wasn't ready for.

"Damn" I said as I punched the ground. "I'm going to need Gohan's guidance on this one. Just what am I doing wrong!" I yelled.

Skipping to the next day I asked the serious face Gohan if we could talk instead of train for today. He agreed, although it shouldn't be too surprising as I still am his student and he can't be mad all the time.

Laying on top of the grassy hill on a prairie I told Gohan about my recent attempt of achieving super Saiyan. As I continue my story his expression slowly changes from serious to understanding and empathetic. When I finished my tale, Gohan's response was:

"Here's your problem Trunks, you haven't experienced true anger yet. Goku only reached super Saiyan in the first place because he lost his best friend Krillin. I was just like you Trunks, only more cowardly. The only reason I made it was because I was there the day Piccolo, Krillin, and the rest died. I was pathetic back then...heck I'm even more pathetic now. An amputee who hasn't avenged everyone even after thirteen years. But you're different Trunks, you just got started on your journey and haven't experienced true loss in person yet. You are able to surpass me and become the protector Earth needs." He said looking off into the sunset barely noticeable through the wall of clouds with what I imagine to be a smile on his face thinking about a positive future.

"But Gohan...do you truly think I'm ready? For all this?" I asked unsure. In response he turned around and said:

"Listen Trunks, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I knew the moment you jumped in to fight at the amusement park...why do you think I sacrificed my arm to be sure you lived?" He asked with a cheeky smile while holding out his hand to pick me up the ground.

Hearing Gohan say this gave me the confirmation I needed to train harder in becoming a super Saiyan and more motivation then ever to put a stop to the androids.

"Yeah, hey Gohan let's go train tomorrow!" I said with a grin and reached out clasping my hand around his pulling me u-

*BOOM*

During the beginnings of the night under the spaciously cloudy sky we heard an ear-ringing explosion. Instantly we knew the androids were nearby as the military has already given up hope on destroying the androids after numerous failed attempts.

Turning to the direction of the sound I asked Gohan if I could go with him to stop them this time.

"Gohan, you have to let me go with this time, you can't properly fight both of them with just one arm like you did before. Plus don't deny what you said earlier, you said I'm ready and you believe in me! So please let me come with you." I said in hope.

Gohan took a second to glance at me then turned back to the distant city and spoke.

"You know what Trunks, I think I will let you come with me this one time. BUT, be careful and if I say to do anything then you do it! Got it?" He spoke seriously since this involved both of our lives.

Turning to look at the city I prepared for my takeoff and replied,

"Don't worry Gohan, I understand and won't let you down." I spoke with a determined, grateful, and excited smile on my face.

"Alright, let's go little brother." He said.

Lifting off the ground I gathered my Ki into my feet to boost my speed...only to feel a more than painful feeling spreading from the back of my neck.

Then everything went black.


	2. Brief Hopes

My name is Hope, the only child of Vince and Belinda Troh. I'm a twenty-eight year old Brown university graduate that studied Engineering and Astrophysics. Although, before studying at the university I joined the United States Air Force. I worked my way up the ladder from being the rookie riding along and learning to piloting my own personal plane that I got to choose from in three years. At the peak of my time in the Air Force I completed reconnaissance missions in my Lockheed U-2 plane, or otherwise known as the U-2 Dragon Lady. The Dragon Lady looks like a black, sleek, light-weight, 100 feet wide aerodynamic plane that comes equipped with different infrared cameras and radars that can be transmitted real-time from all across the globe. Needless to say I was pretty proud of my job, but I had to leave to achieve the dream I've had ever since I was a child, to become an astronaut.

You see, Vince is a famous mathematician, well as a famous as a mathematician can be, but growing up with his influence I developed a deep attraction towards space since he worked for NASA. Not even Belinda, my policewoman mother, could stop it. She didn't mind whatever path in life I chose, but I know she had some for me join some form of law enforcement. So I decided to join the Air Force. Even so, I did not make this choice easily it was only until a major event happened when I was eleven. Belinda died in the line of duty...hot trying to prevent a bank robbery. This devastated my father and I, so when I graduated from high school I joined the air force while Vince drowned in his work.

From what I understand is the Belinda saved Vince's life. After Vince calculated and mapped the trajectory for his first successful rocket launch he went out drinking with some of his NASA co-workers since their work was finished for the time being. Leaving the restaurant with two of his friends they decided they were too drunk to drive so they called for a cab. Vince was the last to leave the taxi, but when he was dropped off nearby his home he was accosted by five thugs. They demanded that he leave all the cash and any valuable belongings he had on him. Now while Vince was incredibly smart he was also incredibly stubborn. So he refused their demands and ended up on the ground from the first hit and the rest of his memories are blurry, but he clearly see's a pretty brunette with a tan complexion and blue eyes attacking the thugs with a baton. Then he woke up on her couch and the rest was history.

So losing her at this point of time made him somewhat broken, but he still tried to live life to the fullest by doing projects and helping me accomplish my dream of travelling into space. It even left me torn up, but who wouldn't be when one of their parents died. When she was still alive she let me help her out in the kitchen since she loved to cook. Also, in case I wanted to join law enforcement I was taught the basics of standard weapons and how to shoot when I was nine. I kept up with cooking for Vince after she died since he wasn't really cut out for that. Speaking of cuts, I really took towards swordsmanship and marksmanship. Although it was mostly self-taught things. Anyway everything I've done since graduating high school has been building towards that; piloting the Black Lady because the suit used to fly it resembles a space suit, taking the correct college courses needed to become one, and taking a year of astronaut training when I was twenty seven to make sure I can handle the trip.

Now, I wouldn't say I have made as much friends as others probably have made in their life. In fact, I only have my air force buddies who I can really call friends. Maybe it has something with my personality? If I have to describe myself then it would be brave, determined, full of knowledge, and kind. And I guess some would also say I'm stubborn, sometimes clumsy, and have an explosive temper. Which I won't deny except the temper part...okay my temper might be why I didn't make any new friends during my schooling years. *Sigh* in high school the only topic I could relate to others about was space related, but there wasn't any astronomy club and no one else was interested. While in college I looked kind of intimidating and I was too focused on studying for becoming an astronaut to form any connections. Even so, it was fine with me as I was close to completing my dream and I was sure I would make new friends there.

Flash forward toward the first day of astronaut training, I wasn't really worried about failing this as it's only making sure you have enough physical fitness to handle space, are able to keep a clear head through the nauseating sense of vertigo in lift off, familiarizing yourself with the space ship, and are capable to be isolated for long periods of time. Through my time in the air force I keep my body healthy by working out regularly and have experienced several vertigo moments through piloting. I also experienced isolation through high school and college so I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem as other people would be with me, so it wouldn't be complete isolation. As I'm sure no one could last long through that. The only thing I would have to do is get used to the space ship.

So I focused on getting to know my fellow aspiring astroneers as any of them could be my furture crew members. I'll let you know it took a while before I got to know any of them at a deep level. Although there are four I really hit it off with; Jack, Lin, Josue, and Beth. I was the youngest amongst us and Jack and Lin ended up as couple, as well as Josue and Beth. I was happy for them, though that left me with more free time as they needed their couple time regurlarly so I took up a hobby of reading and watching shows, something that's easy to do in the facility we are kept in. You may think, did you read some classics, or maybe some space related movies? Neither I actually got into this Japanese manga turned anime called Dragon Ball. Even so, I didn't actually start the series watching Dragon Ball, but rather the continuation Dragon Ball Z because of its space sub-themes. And I got hooked, I watched all of Z and the two GT seasons then went back and watched Dragon Ball. *Breath in* I-really-fell-in-love-with-the-characters-struggles-they-went-through-explosive-fights-worldbuilding-for-Earth-and-the-Saiyans-as-well-as-the-nicelookingcharcterdesigns..specificallyforwomen, *phew* there I said it. What makes me even more excited is I heard there is a new season coming out, I think it was called Dragon Ball Super!

Anyway my nerdiness aside, The day quickly approached for our first launch towards the moon with our space ship Apollo. I was deemed head pilot of the command module and overall leader of our crew. They believed in my skills even though I was the youngest of the group which made me proud. Everything was looking up for me as Vince was handling the mathematical issues of our launch and was even in the command center during the countdown.

*10*

*9*

Hearing the deep unhurried voice of the countdown timer gave me all the confirmation I needed that this wasn't a dream.

*8*

*7*

Being perpendicular to the ground hundreds of feet in the air strapped in a metal contraption designed to leave the planet you spent all your life in is surreal.

*6*

*5*

Looking to my left and right I see my crew mates trying to stay composed for what is undoubtedly the most important moment of their lives.

*4*

*3*

Either by gripping the harnesses tightly, closing their eyes, or praying they all know the significance of these next few seconds.

*2*

As it reaches the end of the countdown I look out the front towards the sky wondering what I would see when I reach high above the sky. Would it be as great I imagined it would? Only time would tell.

*1*

I turned to look where my father would be hoping he's paying attention to this historic moment, for him to know that everything they did was worth it...the Belinda's death was not lost. It was all working towards something.

"We Have Lift Off"

...

*BOOM*

"HOPE NO!"

...

..

.

'I'm sorry dad...don't blame yourself...have hope...towards the future'

...

Then everything went black.


	3. One Hope GO!

*thump*

…

'I'm sorry Trunks...'

'but I have to do this...you weren't quite ready yet. Plus I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let something happen to you.'

'I can hear them all crying down there Trunks, that's why I have to go...I know you'll understand someday.'

'Until next time, little brother.'

As I gently set Trunks down on the moist cool grass I begin to feel regret for doing this, but I know it has to be done.

All the training I've done has to have been worth something for these past thirteen years.

It's my battle and I'll be the one to finish it!

*Boom*

*Boom*

*Boom*

'Now, that's 20 + the 15 and the 50, oh and lets not forget the human kills making it all add up to 476. Booyah, new high score! Take that eighteen.' I thought laughing with joy.

Oh man nothing can ruin this for me.

"Come on lets get out of here seventeen. The fun part's over all the humans are dead its getting boring." I heard a sigh and involuntarily let out my own as the only thing that could have ruined this moment just did.

"Boring, you think this is BORING! No eighteen the only that's boring is when I have to wait for you to try on clothes for two hours, now that's boring." I said while I blew up another building.

"Come on Eighteen why don't you join in on the fun, I already have the lead in points though so don't get your hopes up and expect to win." I said fully knowing there's no way I'll lose even if I didn't have this humongous lead to begin with.

"I swear you're just like a little kid Seventeen, *sigh* the things I have to put up with. But there's nothing better to do so why not?" She said disdainfully.

*Boom*

"That's ten for you, nice to see you joined in it's no fun if there's no sense of challenge in winning." I said excitedly.

This is just what I need Blowing off steam with some anarchy while having fun with my sister. What else could life be for?

*Pow*

Well I didn't expect life to be this annoying as I'm rocketed into this building from a flying dropkick.

'Sheesh, that couldn't have been Eighteen as the attack would have actually hurt if it was. So, it must be anew source of entertainment.' I thought joyfully while pushing the rubble out of my way.

Standing up I saw it was just orange Blondie over there. "Well nice to see you again pardner, can you lend me a hand? Also, what brings you to this side of town? *gasp* Could it be? Was it little ole me-?"

"OH MY GOSH, Seventeen...your clothes are all wrecked. HAHAHAHAHAA"

Looking down I saw my favorite outfit ruined, rips scattered here and there made it not even wearable anymore. I'm seeing red.

"This is my favorite shirt you jackass, oh your going to pay, YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY. I thought I would let you off easy but no more. That little stunt you pulled just cost you your life." I said venomously.

"First one to kill him wins, it's sudden death no ties Seventeen." She said competitively.

That sentence from Eighteen just made me even more fired up! But I dont want this to end so soon, it has to be a fight fitting for a finale! And honestly seeing him warily checking back and forth between us is too amusing to interrupt.

"You know you can't win, you can't destroy what I really am. Even if you destroy this body someone even stronger will surface and take my place. Not one death will go unaccounted for, NOT ONE!" *sigh* seeing him spit out this pointless drivel killed my mood.

"Enough chit chat because IT'S SHOWTIME BABY!" I yelled getting pumped up.

When you are facing a monumental challenge in your life you just automatically know when it's important. And nothing will be more important than the fight against those two inhuman machines. I can do this, I have to do this. For the people of Earth, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Trunks, Videl, and the fallen. I have to be the one who destroys the androids!

Against two opponents you need to counter their attacks as if I take the initiative I'll just get blindsided by the other. So seeing them charge from both in front and behind me made create a weak energy ball and smash it on the ground, creating a smoke shield, allowing me to fly up and get a better tactical advantage. I know how fast they are so they'll catch up to me in no time and maybe straight up pass me. So I glimpse downwards looking for my pursuers.

*Fwip*

There! I saw a glimpse of black and blue heading up. Slowing down my pace and checking upwards I see both androids holding one glowing yellow orb in each hand. They throw them at varying angles in my direction. I can't escape this as there's too many to safely dodge and not get caught unaware afterword so I'll soak up this damage. Creating an energy barrier with my Ki it successfully blocks the damage from reaching me. Now I be on guard for any other attacks while in the air.

Through the smoke I see the punch Eighteen aimed for my head and block it with an open palm. Only this leaves my back unprotected for a sneak attack chop from Seventeen as my body is tilted towards Eighteen's attack. Knocking me forward into Eighteen's double handed sledgehammer blow hurtling me towards the ground.

*Crash*

*Crunch*

Landing in a now destroyed office building I hear a telltale sign of the androids following me so I quickly launch to my feet and perform back flips to create distance all the while charging up one of my most powerful energy beams. On my last jump I release it straight towards the androids, but they counter with their own beam. Now its become a clash of wills and power to decide who will be the winner against this battle of beams.

Blue and orange light bathing the three of us, the poise of us staying strong in the face of adversity. Each of our attacks are not breaking through the other they're about equal. This could be my one chance to get ahead in this battle. I power up my beam to its limit to gain my first advantage against the androids.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

They are launched skidding back laying prone against the floor. Jumped high in the air I see a perfect opportunity to attacked them when they're unguarded. Only for Seventeen to smirk and open one eye while firing a weak yellow beam at me. I redirect it by flinging it in another direction, only to be surprised by a much stronger punch from the now up on his feet Seventeen. Performing another backflip into a crouch I jump around at a fast speed in multiple directions to fins a good spot of attack and disorient my opponent.

Only he tracks me perfectly whether I'm travelling left, right, down, up he follows my movements not allowing me any form of rest. I decide to fly upwards and fire energy blasts to get him off my trail. Firing three shots until I'm interrupted by Eighteen appearing behind me with a kick aimed at my head. I dodge and she flies forward, but I elbow the back of her head hard. Glancing back down I see Seventeen go down with the third energy blast and grab Eighteen by the ankle, fly down and throw her into a building.

*Bwak*

Calmly floating down I touch down on the surface waiting for my prey to get back up. As I know the only way to beat these opponents is to turn them into scrap metal. I see the rustling of the rubble and the androids appear looking worse for wear. Seventeen has blood running down his lip and both their persons are covered in dust. They must be mad now, which means the warm-up is over. Its time to power up to my maximum.

"Hnggh"

As my Super Saiyan bright light intensifies and lightning sprinkles my form. It becomes the only light source when dark gloomy clouds litter the skyline, blocking any sunshine from view. Dark purple thunder echos by striking the now destroyed urban buildings. Rainfall trickles in until the downpour turns heavy. Altogether, nature's ambiance makes the battlefield wasteland a fitting field for the clash of hopes that will decide the future. Unconcerned with the weather the android duo calmly approach within ten feet of me. I'm ready for anything they want to try, whether its an energy beam war, two pronged attack, and one on one style whatever they hit me with I can handle it, no, I have to handle it! I could not lose this battle, for everyone who died and everyone who's still out there praying for hope. THEY WILL NOT ALLOW ME TO LOSE!

I see them glance at each other and nod then soullessly stare at my form with their robotic bodies.

"This thunderstorm is the perfect backdrop for your demise." Seventeen said.

"There is no end for me, NO END!" I said with conviction.

Waiting for their next move is soul-wrenching as they stare unblinkingly at my form. Until the glide to the side until Eighteen is perfectly covered up by Seventeen. It seemed like they could be put on a dance show where a person has four or more arms. Even so, not being able to see a person during a battle changes the entire aspect of it. They could attack from any angle and you wouldn't even know.

*Whoosh*

Seventeen suddenly rushes up and jumps in the air. They both separate mid-air and Eighteen goes for a downward kick, and flash forwards and hit Seventeen with a high kick, but get blindsided by Eighteen landing a jab on my face. That one strike puts me on the defense and I move backwards while defending and dodging against four or more punches every second. Concentrating on not getting hit is already challenging enough, but doing it with one arm makes it almost impossible.

left, right, right, left, right, left, left, right, left, right, left, right, right, left, left, right, right, right, left.

You are not able to let one of those punches get through since you'll get combo'd into the next and the next and the next.

*Klok*

To end the fruitless repetition Seventeen low sweeps a leg out from under me. Keeping my balance I turn and run, blasting into the air after a few short steps. The battle has now turned into a high speed chase. I have to lose them so I flew into a nearly destroyed office building, navigating through the maze of corridors. The bad thing about this is because the clouds are blocking the sun the only source of light is my Super Saiyan glow. And the androids are hot on my heels so if I de-transform now they will surely catch up and attack me. I have to make a choice now.

*Pew*

Only I didn't get to make a choice, it was made for me. The androids shot a beam ahead of me to take down the whole building. I need to get out of here right now, luckily that beam just created an exit route. Curling my body into a ball and holding my hand against my face I burst through the smoke to reach the other side.

*Bwak*

They shoulder tackled me. I hit the other building across the street and went into free fall. Facing up and opening my eyes reveals the androids looking down at me with both arms outstretched laughing in a sinister manner

Bright lights fog my vision. as hundreds if not thousands of energy beams hit the concrete below me. I feel the intensity of the beams passing through me cauterizing me as they exit. Unbearable indescribable pain. My mouth open in a silent scream as I can't hear anything over the ringing sound of tons of energy beams being fired.

'I'm sorry everyone I couldn't do it...it's up to you now Trunks. I know you can do it, you can beat them...do it for the living...and the dead...little brother...'

...

..

*BOOM*


	4. Hope Lost

*Drip, Drip, Drip*

'Huh, where am I?' Waking up I find myself in the middle of a small growing puddle amidst a rainstorm. This isn't Apollo, or anywhere I know for that matter. All I see are destroyed buildings in the distance and I'm laying dangerously near a cliff-side. 'Is this hell?' I thought rolling away from the cliff.

Lifting myself off the ground I'm attacked by a sudden splitting headache along with memories I know that are not my own. 'Trunks, Gohan, destroyed Earth, killer androids, dragon balls, getting sexually harassed by a mechanical blonde.' What the heck is going on?

Looking back towards the puddle I woke up in, I see a lean face with baby blue eyes framed by soaked light purple hair staring back at me. Jumping back in shock I look down and what is a small pre-teenager body that has started developing muscles. Moving my arms around I find them following my every command.

So does this actually mean I am in Dragon Ball, as Future Trunks even? If so, then where is Gohan? It's coming back to me now, Gohan knocked me out and went to fight the androids. This seems like I'm right in the middle of the history of Trunks movie, but then that would mean that Gohan is already...No, if I'm here then that means things are obviously different than how the show is. But still, why am I feeling such a burning desire to go out and find him? I would go and find him regardless, but I didn't know him like Trunks did, so why am I feeling this way? He should be in the city beneath this cliff, I have to find him and fast.

I never imagined that I would see such a horrifying sight. You would only ever see war scenes in movies or other forms of media, but here I am wandering through a collapsed city looking for my brother all but in blood. The drizzling rain surrounding me doesn't help me in the slightest either, it only adds to the effect that this shouldn't be real, I should not be here, I'm not supposed to be here...but yet I am. I already ruled out the option of this all just being a bad but cool dream, from when I fell the last couple of feet from the cliff because it's slippery when wet, although I thought I would be able to fly in my defense. I'm not even sure if my mind has processed everything completely yet but my body just keeps moving forward to find Gohan or anyone for that matter.

In fact I would not even mind running into the androids right about now, if just to prove that this universe is not the same as canon Dragon Ball.

…

In hindsight that is probably not a good idea seeing as I will most likely die if that happens. Either way, I have no idea how much time has passed since I began searching. My mind feels overloaded from constantly worrying about what happened at the last Apollo mission and the anxiety about Gohan, also trying to remember if there is any mention of where Gohan was in the Trunks movie short. Not to mention the physical pain I'm feeling with constant headache pains, the hard fall I had earlier, and uncomfortable feeling of being soaked in the rain. Wait, I need to calm down and stop complaining, okay; deep breath in *inhale*, deep breath out *exhale*. *Phew* I feel a little better now, now if I was Gohan where would I be?

…

Of course! He should be where most of the fight took place. So, where is the city most destroyed? Hmm it's kind of hard to tell since all of it is destroyed in some places. Walking aimlessly I spot a wide crater in the center of an intersection far off down the road. He has to be over there, there's no doubt about it the carnage in the surroundings is only the icing on the cake. I have to get there ASAP looks like it's time to run, it's not that far anyway. If Gohan isn't there I don't what I would do I've literally checked everywhere in this god forsaken town.

Stopping near the edge of the crater and trying to take those tiny steps to see in the gap is as agonizing as the countdown for the rocket launch.

*Crunch*

Leaning forward to get a clear of the bottom after taking a huge step on the asphalt proved my suspicions. There lying back on the ground was my friend, teacher, and brother motionless. My heart stopped beating for a second then burst out the next, my breaths came out hurried and I jumped and slid down the crater.

"Gohan!" I yelled, but he didn't respond.

I reached him and his have random holes through them along with blood everywhere. Touching him feels cold, lifeless. His eyes are also closed...he almost looks peaceful as if he had no worries even though he died. He even has a smile plastered on him. How, Gohan how can you be smiling after being attacked like this? You were our hope, as long as you were here nothing would be too bad as you never gave up! So how could you be smiling in your final moments?! You can't go Gohan we need you, I NEED YOU! This can't be happening I can't be here, I can't live here, I won't be able to survive here! Help me Gohan!

…

Did you really believe in me Gohan, is that why your smiling? ANSWER ME GOHAN!

…

Who am I kidding? Of course you did it was obvious in the show and I'm sure the actual Trunks knew it too. You think so?

...

…

…

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*SLAM*

*CRASH*

I slam my hands against the pavement and feel a rush of burning anger flow through me causing me to stand up. Remembering the past and future of what will happen I screamed and let my anger go.

THEY WILL PAY, EVERY SINGLE LAST VILLAIN WILL PAY! YOU HEAR THAT GOHAN THEY WILL ALL PAY! GOHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Bright shining golden light breaks through the smog creating a well of hidden radiance. As if you find a lone candle in the darkness. A single angered pained scream tears through the falling rain reverberating throughout the city. Even though the power has a holy feel to it, it is only gained through steep loss. The world's last light powering through the future storms all while carrying the memories of their fallen comrades that is the kind of story currently in the making.

Standing there with a golden radiance around him, Trunks, no Hope takes the face of a cold glare set to fight any enemies coming his way.


	5. Finding New Hope

It's been well over three hours since I first discovered Gohan's body and turned super Saiyan for the first time. The first thirty of those minutes were spent trying to lift off the ground using my newly sensed ki that was practically drowning my senses. Even with the ki practically overwhelming me and saying "HEY LISTEN, I'M HERE USE ME!" I couldn't control it to do intricate tasks such as flying, the most I could do is amplify my aura a bit and waste more of this quantifiable substance I could not even use. Sadly, this new form dissipated after merely half an hour and left me breathless. But let me tell you, dealing with mental exhaustion meant nothing to me as I would get home no matter what! With that said, after the power high disappeared the world once again lost its color and left me in a depressing state of mood. The anger went away and all it left in its wake was pure sadness. Walking through the gloomy rain looking for any signs to the biggest city on this Earth was surprisingly easy.

You must know that the world of Dragon Ball is so technologically advanced that they can fit objects as large as a plane into a small capsule the size of a pill with just the simple push of a button. This world also has the apex predators dinosaurs roaming around so there were four major cities built for the people to be protected from them; North, South, East, and West city. Although there are exceptions as there's many small towns and communities scattered throughout the Earth of Dragon Ball filled with different people and cultures. Ranging from the northerners living near the snowy freezing Muscle Tower, natives living off the land right under the spiritual Korin Tower, Indians thriving in the fierce scorching desert where the only thing more uncertain then a sandstorm is whether we have water the next day, the city people leisurely living life where their greatest worry is if they're going to pay their next bill on time, or the anthropomorphic animal towns where they named A talking dog king of the world...Overall the Dragon Ball universe is one strange, fun place.

Anyway back to topic, with space compression advanced to the point where you can carry your whole house in your pocket at any given moment then it wouldn't be strange for them to have created commercialized flying cars by now. So ground transportation isn't used that often and if it is it's for small travels within the city as you can be attacked at any moment out on the road. Some people don't even leave the city in their whole lifetime only for global events like the World Martial Arts Tournament where the greatest fighters across the Earth gather to battle it out against each other. Therefore, it isn't strange for me to find West City quickly because it's one of the few cities on this Earth.

It doesn't help that there are no cars with the keys in them out on the road. Plus I don't even know how to hot wire a car back on my own Earth, so how can I possibly do that on one of these futuristic car models? The answer is no so I ended carrying Gohan back to Capsule Corp. Walking the way there left me with some time to think about what has happened so far.

First off, why did I get transferred into Trunk's body in the first place? Even with all the thinking I've done I still have no explanation for this. When it happened I was piloting a rocket ship while Trunks was knocked out, that is two different events that do not correlate to each other. Also, I did not receive Trunk's memories, so we have not fused into one being or something. Was it just luck that I somehow managed to end up here? Or is some other force at play? I don't have enough information to figure this out right now so I'll just have to wait and see.

Next is why did I even turn Super Saiyan from anger when I'm not actually Trunks? Could it be this body or mind remembered who he was and these feelings surfaced up when he was gone? Or is Trunk's still here but I've taken over without gaining his memories? Oh, this is all so confusing, it doesn't help that I can't help but feel sad still. I mean I'm about be home soon and I'll be bringing the dead body of Gohan to Videl and Bul-mom. That will be a delight...not, but you can't stop the inevitable.

By now I've reached the Brief family house looking destroyed as always. Walking through the hole in the wall where the door should've been and glancing past the destroyed carcasses of furniture brings a strange sense of foreboding to me. Is Gohan not the only one dead? I mean I'm here so many other things could have theoretically changed right? After setting Gohan down on the partially ruined couch I started walking, then jogging, then full on sprinting through the house. Running through dark corridor upon dark corridor almost appearing like a abandoned haunted house. I started yelling "HEY! IS ANYONE THERE!? MOM?! ANYONE!?" All I heard in response was the cold echo of my voice bouncing through the walls. Time began to flow like water, it began to feel like an escape game of my own creation. I was lost and didn't know or care how long it's been, I was just wanted to find someone, anyone, who could talk to me, tell me what's going on and that I will be okay. And eventually I found Gohan again. He was still lying there peacefully, while I was a frantic mess he helped to serve me to calm down, that I wasn't alone and that I will be o-

"Is that you Trunks!? For the past five minutes I've been non-stop yelling and loud footsteps from up here. Why are you back so late!? What were you even doing!? And where's Gohan!?"

"Oh no, Gohan!"

Turning around I saw Bulma rushing up to Gohan and start crying on her knees next to him. I couldn't even feel relieved that she's alive just because she's in this state of crying

"Gohan, you shouldn't be dead. You promised us you wouldn't go and get yourself killed. You were our last protector. Why Gohan, WHY?"

I couldn't speak, what was I to say? 'Oh hey mom, it may be my fault Gohan's dead.' yeah right I couldn't say that. Besides I don't even know her, I do but I don't at the same time. So I just kept silent.

*gasp*

"GOHAN, no no no, Gohan you can't be gone. Please tell me he's not gone! Gohan wake up! Wake up Gohan! You promised me, YOU PROMISED ME! So say something, anything…

Bulma, Trunks is he really?"

"Oh yes honey Videl, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, he's gone but he will always be with us come on let it all out."

Bulma brought Videl into a hug I could only watch them bawling their eyes out on the sidelines. Even though I also felt sad it was awkward just standing here. I did not wait very long until Bulma asked with teary eyes.

"Trunks what happened out there, why is Gohan dead?"

"Yeah Trunks why is Gohan dead you promised me you wouldn't let him fight alone you be the voice of reason to keep him alive, you wouldn't let him die! How could you do this!" Videl followed up.

"I'm sorry Videl, but I don't know. Gohan knocked me out before it happened."

How could I tell them how he died fighting the androids without taking one of them out or saving anyone. No, it will only creating more bad memories. Plus I don't remember if he said any last words since I only watched it through a screen, so my only choice is to tell the truth with a hint of a lie.

"No, Gohan. I didn't even tell you I was pregnant." Videl said before she fainted.

Bulma caught her, but at this point I was on the verge of fainting too, what is all this? How could everything be going so bad. Why am I even here? Robotically I entered one of the empty rooms and as I fell asleep that night those questions started to fill my head. And so ended the first day of my time here in Dragon Ball Z. Little did I know that my addition to this world was not a coincidence, but part of a much larger plot in the grand scheme of things.


	6. Clear Your Hopes

A new day undeterred from the tragedy that befell yesterday begins. Here we find our hero Trunks beginning to awake from his deep slumber.

Jolting up from his bedsheets with a wide-eyed look on his face he whips his head around the room searching, hoping to see if what he thought of like a dream, really is a dream.

Whispering under his breath Trunks starts to accept the situation he finds himself in.

"So this is it then, I'm really now in Dragon Ball, as Future Trunks of all characters. This plot is so messed up I need to get back home, to MY home. I mean how am I supposed to deal with the superpowered beings in this universe? I don't even know what happened to the original future Trunks after he dealt with the androids and Cell. So, I have to find a way home, maybe using the time machine can do the trick."

A loud shrill voice reverberating through the open door broke Trunks mumblings.

"Videl! How do you feel? Do you need anything? If you do please say so! I'm here to help."

The questions were asked rapidly with no breaths taken in between and sounded like they came from a panicked distraught woman.

Getting up from the bed Trunks leaves the room and heads down the hallway to come across a group of four individuals.

Here we find Bulma a bodacious blue-haired beauty of a mom trying to calm down Chi-Chi a black haired housewife sporting a bun with two long straight strands of hair framing her face. She also appears to be entering her forties and is wearing a traditional qipao with yellow and purple coloring along with an orange scarf tied around her neck. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi is fussing over Videl, a young blue-eyed short black hair girl wearing blue faded jeans and a red tank top who's sitting down staring despondently at a wall.

Off to the side, we see a large heavyweight muscular man with a mustache and beard wearing a white button-up with the last two buttons undone, beige overalls, and a hat with curved horns pointed towards the sky who is uncharacteristically looking down at the floor with a sad expression on his face. He's a man who only goes by the Ox-king.

Although once Trunks enters the dining room all conversation stops and except for Videl all other occupants turn to face Trunks and look at him with sympathy. Trunk's looks unused to being sent these types of looks though and doesn't know how to respond, that is until his stomach growls louder than it has in his entire life. Searching around he spots a modest set of food consisting of mashed potatoes, peas, and chicken. While walking towards the seat next to Videl he avoids eye contact with the others and keeps his head down until he reaches the table. Under the stifling atmosphere at the dining table, Chi-Chi grabs everyone else's attention by once again asking Videl a series of rapid questions and begs her to eat. When the attention is finally shifted off of him Trunks begins to eat his meal slowly at first then continues devouring the food faster and faster until he finally cleaned his plate. Once he did so he quietly exited the room towards where he remembers the front door is.

Unknown to him Bulma noticed him leaving and followed him, hoping to talk to him and comfort him from Gohan's recent passing.

Trunks somehow got to the door and went outside and sat on the morning dewy grass. While staring at the sky contemplating the future events that are bound to happen he wonders what he should do. 'I should try to act like what I know of Trunks for the time I'm here', he thought. That is until he jumped when he was startled by a voice coming from behind him.

"Trunks, whatcha doing here?" Bulma asked with a concerned tone.

"Nothing… Mom… ju-just thinking is all. Thinking about the androids, Gohan, and everything I guess hehe." Trunks said unsurely.

"Alright then Trunks, you know I've been thinking too since Gohan's gone your going to want to take his place right?" Bulma said accusingly with a pout.

"I mean I have to Mom, you already know that right?" Trunks said confidently as he stood up.

"Of course I know that Trunks, but what I'm saying is that you don't have to do this by yourself, wait until the time machine is done and then we could go back to save the future!" Bulma said heatedly.

"I will mom, but I can't do nothing and wait until the time machine is done. That just isn't me, but I promise you this mom… I won't die before the time machine is done." Trunks said assuredly as he walked away but soon started running.

"Wait! Trunks! We're not done talking yet! *sigh* That boy… he acts so much like his father, more than he even knows." Bulma said tiredly, but with a smile on her face.

Once he got a certain distance away from Bulma Trunks let out a breath *phew*. 'Man, that was a lot harder than I thought it would be. At least I made it through a heart-felt conversation without looking suspicious… I think.' What am I going to do when I go back though? What will I say to Videl? To Chi-Chi? "Oh, who cares. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Right now though, I need to figure out how to use Ki, I'll surely need it if I'm going to survive in this world anyway.

And so Trunks spent the next six hours trying and failing to sense any sort of power coming from his body. That is until…

*growl*

Jumping up from his closed-eyed meditation position Trunks yelled with a smile:

"Yes! Is that it? I did it! I learned how to feel Ki!"

*louder growl*

Hunching over Trunks clutched at his stomach and painfully grimaced while muttering,

"Well… looks like it wasn't Ki after all… just my stomach. Man, I feel like such an idiot. Of course, I wouldn't master Ki on the first day. Not even Videl could do that and she's a human with no understanding of Ki at all just like me. Although I'm kind of sad, you can't win them all I guess time to go back."

Trunks then started running the same way he came all the while thinking 'Oh man, this level of physicalness makes up for me not being able to use Ki yet, being a Saiyan rules!'

When Trunk's came back to Capsule Corp he found Bulma all alone looking exhausted in the kitchen. Grabbing her attention the moment he stepped in she looking at him with a small relieved smile and said,

"Oh, good Trunk's you're back. I was almost worried something happened to you."

"No nothing happened mom, I was just out training, but anyway's mom where's Chi-Chi, Videl, and the Ox-King?"

"Oh them Trunks? Well… I think Videl's still in her room, she won't let any of us in. While I'm pretty sure Chi-Chi is at-" Bulma said before she was cut off by loud sobbing coming from down the corridor.

"WAAAAAAAH, Gohan how dare you leave me like your father. Now, what am I supposed to do? Videl won't even speak to me. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

"... Yeah, Chi-Chi is over there along with Ox-King. *sigh* Trunk's can you help me? Videl won't let me enter her room and the closest one she's to is having a breakdown and being calmed down by her father. So can you just bring this food to her? And make sure she's alright? It would really help me." Bulma said with a look of hope aimed at her son.

"... Yeah, mom sure thing I'll bring this to her and I'll make sure she's okay. Is she in her and Gohan's room?" Trunk's asked.

"Yep, she is. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go work on the time machine." Bulma said walking away.

Now here Trunk's was in a predicament as he didn't actually know where Videl and Gohan's room was but he couldn't just ask where the room was as it would be suspicious. So instead he asked if Videl was in her room and he guesses that the room would be close to Chi-Chi's so he walked towards the sobbing with the plate of leftovers and a glass of water.

Reaching closer towards the sobbing Trunk's started looking at each of the doors carefully to see if there was a difference between any of them.

Turns out there was, at the top of the door was a small heart with the letters G+V inscribed in the middle. How sweet Trunks thought.

But this was no time to ponder on the joys of life as Trunks needed to check on Videl to make sure she's okay, she's pregnant for god-sakes! She shouldn't be depressed or alone.

So Trunk's grabbed the doorknob and tried twisting to open the door. It didn't budge, so Trunks yelled through the door,

"Videl, it's me Trunk's can you open the door? I brought you food and want to make sure you're okay!" Trunks yelled.

"..." There was no response.

"Okay Videl real funny… now can you open the door please!"

"..." Still no response.

"Please Videl open the door or else I'm going to break it down!"

By now the house has gone silent, no noise was being made except the sound of Trunk's yelling. So on the brink of desperation and being unnerved by the sudden drought of silence, Trunks harshly put the plate of food and glass of water on the floor and backed a couple of steps away from the door, brought his right shoulder forward, then rammed straight through the door. Falling to the floor from the unexpected amount of strength he had Trunk's looked up to find a silhouette of Videl sitting on her bedside looking down and holding a picture of her and Gohan with silent streams of tears streaking down her cheeks.

Trunk's has never seen something so beautiful, yet so alarmingly sad. It made him want to go over and tell her everything is going to be alright. And that's what he did.

"Videl are you okay? Is anything wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Am I okay? That's such a stupid question to ask Trunks, Gohan's dead you know. And you caused it! SO DON'T ASK ME IF I'M OKAY TRUNKS! NOW GET OUT!" Videl yelled as she pointed towards the door.

"Videl, don't ever say that to me ever again." Trunk's said in a dark tone as he looked down at the floor with his hair shading his eyes, as he continued.

"You know very damn well just how much I look up to Gohan, so DON'T ever say that I let him DIE! He was as important to me as he is to you, and he still is! That's why I'm not crying and moping around because he would not want that. He still lives on, he wanted to end the suffering this planet is going through. He wanted to be the hope that could guide everyone forward just like Goku, just like Vegeta, and even just like your own father Hercule, Videl. That's why he pulled me out of the fight because he had to try to end it, for the safety of you Videl… He did this all for you! And everyone else who's suffering. So don't push all the blame on me, because Gohan trusted me… yeah, he trusted me to lead us going forward. And I will! So let go of your hate, let go of your sadness, and live on for your child… because Gohan would want that…"

Videl stunned into silence stared at Trunks who is looking passionately at her. Then she suddenly burst into tears and pulls her palms into her eyes as she starts sobbing.

While this is happening two figures slowly emerge through the door, Chi-Chi and the Ox-King who is holding a plate of food. Hesitantly they closed the gap between Trunks and Videl and the Ox-King asked,

"Is everything alright?"

Only the cries of Videl were his answer. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi gently approached Videl and rested a hand on her arm then brought her into a hug as she started crying as well. Sobbing was the only thing heard as the view zooms out as we turn to the point of view of a camera etched into the wall displaying the current scene to the owner Bulma.

"Oh, Trunks you're already living up to Gohan's expectations. I knew it was right to send you in." Bulma said as she gets back to work on the time machine, leaving her tablet on the worktable as we zoom ever closer and the screen dims to black.

**New chapter is here! **

**It's been a while but I am happy to announce that chapters will be more frequent from now on! Hooray! **

**The goal is to finish the Cell Saga so expect a new chapter soon. **

**Have a nice day!**


	7. Mai Hope is Your Hope

It's been three months since Gohan's death. These three months have been stressful. After my first conversation with Videl, we've grown closer just as I have grown closer with Chi-Chi and Ox-King. Although the one who've got to know the most is by far Bulma. Not too long ago I started helping her with building the time machine, I also planned a side project to rebuild the gravity chamber Goku used on the way to Namek. It should be finished by year's end since the wreckage is still here.

Another thing I've been doing is training! Ki was figured out, I'm able to make small energy blasts, imbuing the energy into my sword, and even fly! Too bad, that I haven't been able to go back into super Saiyan yet though.

Now to tell you why lately it's been stressful, Videl is now in the food cravings and morning sickness stage of pregnancy. So now, I'm outside looking for any ice or junk food that would be out here. Since we only have homegrown food back home. Although, so far I am not having any luck finding anything. That may be because almost all cities are abandoned by people hiding.

When the threat first emerged some people built shelters that let you in if you paid money. They were set to make a killing off of this, but if the androids caught wind of it then BOOM that shelters gone. So now, citizens hide underground or in houses that look abandoned so they don't draw any attention. The biggest group underground is the "Resistance" a group that takes the fight to the androids. They are mostly made up of former military soldiers looking to strike back against their oppressors.

Although, they can't do much because their best source of attack comes from guns. Anyway, I'm here in East city searching for ice cream or anything really. I'm sure Videl will be fine if I get her something she hasn't had in a while.

*BOOM*

On second thought, maybe I should go check out whatever that was. *sigh* This day just got a whole lot more complicated. Flying over to where I think the sound came from I see a group of about twenty people, nineteen of them wearing brown uniforms with white helmets, looking to be messing with explosives between two abandoned skyscrapers.

Could this be the resistance I've heard so much about? If so, then they look a bit underwhelming. I was expecting a whole lot more from people who actually fight against the androids but just goes to show that they didn't win in the original timeline anyway. Well, might as well try and talk to them and ask if they know where any food is. Floating down away from eyesight I start walking over to them.

I start to wave my hand at them and say "Hello!" only for *bang* a bullet to go right past my head. The smile on my face froze as I stopped walking and stood there looking at them awkwardly. Silence emerged as their group and I stared towards one another. That is until I said one of the stupidest things I've ever said in my life.

"So… you come here often?"

…

Man, I shouldn't have talked to them. But it's all for the sake of Videl so it had to be done. They looked gobsmacked and I didn't think they were going to respond so I just said,

"Okaaaaaaaay, I'm just going to go now, next time don't jump the gun so quick alright?"

As I was preparing to fly out of there a new voice entered the scene.

"Wait! We're sorry we thought you might have been one of the androids."

Turning around I was blinded by the sight of the uniformed men diverging down the middle where a stunning long black haired pale young woman, wearing a calf-length blue trench coat on top of a green beanie wielding a shotgun.

Wait, hold on, isn't that Mai from the original Dragon Ball manga? What is she doing here with the Resistance? Oh, they're waiting for a response better think of something.

"Oh, no problem. I'm used to being called devilishly handsome, plus the bullet missed anyway so no harm no foul."

Looking back at them all of them looked confused even Mai. This doesn't look good my image is going downhill by the second better change the topic.

"So are you guys with the Resistance? And if you are, do you know where any food around here is?"

Snapping out of their dazed looks, Mai is the first one to respond.

"Yeah, we are with the Resistance. And sure, we have some extra food we can give you back at home base. We were just testing some explosives for a new trap against the androids until you came along. Anyways the trap is set so let's head back for now boys!" She said turning on her heel.

I was stuck wondering if she was the leader. She wasn't even close to those guys age ranges. So I absently followed behind. A couple of minutes into the trip Mai asked me a question.

"So, are you not afraid of dying? Because you didn't even flinch when we shot at you."

She said with a tilted head.

I took some time to think about what I should say.

"Well, when you could die any day at any time what's there to be afraid about? What I'm more afraid about is if I'm going to be able to do something I'm proud of before I die."

She turned her head and took in my words with silence while keeping on walking.

We reached the entrance to the underground subway before she spoke again.

"Here we are. This is our main base where we basically act like a shelter for volunteers. You said you wanted some food right? About how much did you need?" She asked hospitably.

"Not that much I have my own stable garden at home, but by any chance do you have ice cream?" I asked sheepishly while scratching my cheek.

"Ummm no, but we have yogurt if you want some of that. By the way, I never got your name, my name is Mai, nice to meet you." She said extending her hand with a smile.

"Oh right, hehe and MAI name is Trunks," I said with a laugh.

"OH HAHA, that wasn't funny you know." She grumbled.

"What wasn't funny?" A new voice interrupted.

Turning to the new voice I'm unexpectedly met with blue skin!? It's a blue imp of a man wearing a green, black, and a touch of red tunic with the words fried rice in the middle in a circle. He also has a renaissance style frill around his neck and a kid-style blue and red hat on his head with a picture of a star on the front.

Accompanying him is a dog!? It's an orange Shiba standing upright wearing a full purple ninja bodysuit with fox ears. Plus he has a sword strapped to his back. He and the imp are around the same height.

So this is the famous Resistance huh? They look a lot weirder in real life, with the exception of Mai, but I definitely didn't expect them to meet them at the resistance's HQ of all places.

"Uh, Hello there! I was just making a pun out of Mai's name but I guess she didn't find it too funny." I said.

"Oh, Mai puns yeah she gets those a lot, but more importantly WHO ARE YOU! I'm the leader of the Resistance Emperor Pilaf! Where our goal is WORLD LIBERATION! … _And then world domination hehe I'm so crafty._"

I sweatdropped, is this even the same character? No scratch that, he definitely is with that exuberance. I could even see Mai and the dog facepalming in the background.

"That's cool… anyway, my name is Trunks, by the way, what was the last thing you said you kind of mumbled it out? Also, who is this cute dog?" I said kind of freaked out.

"What I said is of no matter to you TRUNKS! _What kind of name is that anyway? _For your information this is Shu. He is no MERE DOG, he is my second in command. And captain of the royal guard!" He said in what he thought to be a grandiose manner.

"Yeah hi, _but sire I thought we weren't going to be doing the whole dominating thing?"_

"_Yeah but Shu we are so close. After we used the dragon balls to make ourselves young again they disappeared! So we had to build this place from the ground up. I would have already been emperor of the world if those pesky androids didn't show up." _

They started whispering mid-sentence so Mai and I were stuck watching them. I took a quick glance and could easily tell she was embarrassed.

"Now seeing as I am the leader I have some important business to get to. So Shu let us walk! And Mai come over here, _Keep an eye on this Trunks!" _

That was… certainly something. Mai's coming back and she looks embarrassed still poor her.

"You must have no boring days with bosses like those huh? I asked.

"Yeah but I've known them for most of my life so they aren't really a bother. Anyway, let's go get you some of that food you needed." She said whimsically.

Following her as we walk down the tunnel littered with tents and people ranging from elderly to children we reach the food stockpile.

"So what exactly do you need? Although we can't give u=you much I've got the strawberry yogurt right here." She said opening the door.

"Just the yogurt really, but I'll take some extra seeds if you have any of those," I said hesitantly.

"Sure I can give you Pumpkin, Carrot, and Kale seeds. It will be no problem. Just don't waste them. Now let's head on back to the entrance."

We walked back the way we came in silence.

Once we reached the entrance I turned around and said.

"Thank you for this food what can I do to repay you?"

"Oh, you don't have to do anything Trunks, just the next time you see someone that needs help you can recommend that they come here we are always looking for new people. And don't be a stranger yourself, I'll always welcome you back here." She said waving.

"Aw, you're breaking MAI heart Mai. But I'll be sure to take you up on that offer in the future, so thanks a lot!" I said as blasted off flying away. Looking back I saw shocked expression until she quickly snapped out of it and frantically waved back and forth.

Upon reaching high altitude I went full speed back home towards Capsule Corp and reflected on what a weird day it's been for me.

Touching down on the front porch I pushed open the door and was greeted by,

"ICE CREAM!"

God damn it…


End file.
